


The Crescent Moon

by TheRisingPhoenix



Series: Moonlight [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blood, Gore, M/M, Packs, Vampires, Werewolves, coven - Freeform, dangerous love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingPhoenix/pseuds/TheRisingPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a forbidden love between the night and the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random idea lol (: haven't written anything in like forever and I had to get this out. As usual I don't own One Direction or anything associated.

It was a rather dark area with the occasional half working street lamp every now and then that added an eerie glow to the creeping shadows of the old warehouses and cockroach infested motels. The air was filled with the stench of overflowing trash bins and cheap cigarettes yet here in the late hours of the evening a teen in a dark hunter green zip up sweater had decided to take a walk on the gum infested sidewalks. 

His hoody covered most of his face features with just a few locks of light blonde hair peeking out from the darkness of his sweater. The unclouded crescent moon that hung in the sky above gave his hair an almost hypnotizing phosphorescent aura as he moved along the unlit walkway; with no intention of rushing through the area.

 

He pauses when his keys fall from the front pocket of his sweater. "Shit," the blonde mutters softly as he bends down to pick them up unaware of the man approaching from the dark of the alley opening. Niall feels something press against the back of his head making his whole body freeze mid crouch.

 

"Hey pretty boy," a voice says. 

 

"Please..." 

 

The man presses the gun more confidently to younger boy's head, "shhh," he murmurs while pressing up against the blonde and reaching over to caress the green fabric of Niall's sweater. "How about we take this to the alley? Yeah?" 

 

The blonde slowly gets up clutching the keys in his hands like a dormant talisman waiting to be awakened; it was really just a distraction from thinking about the putrid scent of the man's breath. 

 

They made their way into the alley ignoring the rats scurrying about, to be honest it didn't really bother Niall, he's been in worse. He finally breaks his silence when they stop walking, lips quivering from the cold October air, "Look, you don't have to do this. You and I could just part our separate wa-"

 

"Did I say you can speak?!!" The man cut him off with a hit to the head with the butt of the gun making tears flood Niall's vision from the pain. Not even a minute later the blonde was pushed forward into one of the alley walls knocking the air from his lungs. 

 

Niall stood there silently trying to ignore the stinging that was coming from the side of his face that collided with the wall. He knew there was only one outcome to this and the sensation in the pit of his stomach confirmed these thoughts. To the untrained eye he looked completely normal or even shocked in this situation, but his patience was waning and the blood within had started to boil. 

 

"Any movement and you'll get a bullet in that pretty head of yours," the man purred into the teen's exposed ear teasing the lobe with the tip of his tongue before beginning to pull down Niall's skinny jeans. 

 

The the whole action was enough to cause Niall to slip into survival mode. He immediately grabbed the disgusting hand that was gripping his hip and squeezed it until he felt the bones break. 

 

The man backed up as he cried out in pain as he saw blood seeping from the wounds of protruding bone fragments. "What the fuck, you stupid little bitch!" It was when he saw teen's glowing blue eyes that he became aware of how scared he really was. Disregarding the thudding of his pumping heart he pointed the gun at the blonde and pulled the trigger shooting him in the shoulder sending the teen to his knees. 

 

The wound would of impaired any normal person, but Niall wasn't human and his assailant was about to see that. 

 

The man looked on in horror when the blonde simply stood up and gave a defensive hiss showing the elongated canines in his mouth. At an impossible speed the blonde was already standing in front of him so running away was not an option. He stood there staring into those inhuman piercing blue eyes even as the teen grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground with unnatural strength. "Please- I .. I'm sorr-" he breathlessly begged before screaming out in agony as the blonde sunk his teeth into his barred throat morphing the scream to a forced gurgle as the loss of blood sent him into shock. 

 

Niall drew his head back letting out a satisfied moan as his tongue darted out to lick the red liquid dripping from his lips enjoying the rush of ecstasy as his senses peaked. He could see a spider spinning its web in a secluded corner of a rusty fire escape and hear the man groaning in  
pleasure as he fucked a prostitute in the cheap motel across the street. The blonde released his grasp on the man's throat ignoring the sound of the body hitting the dirty alley floor that rebounded from the walls as his body regenerated and pushed out the bullet that was embedded in his shoulder. 

 

He never liked attacking humans, but this one was inevitable. Part of him felt better knowing this man wouldn't be preying on others anymore. 

 

He used the sleeve of the his sweater to wipe the excess blood from his face and mouth; it was ruined anyways. 

 

"Messy eater?" A voice asked causing Niall's head to snap in its direction. 

 

There leaning on the wall with a foot propped back against it was a guy with light carmel colored skin and dark raven hair wearing an attire of black jeans along with a leather jacket. To be fair, he was quite attractive, his facial symmetry was godly and beautiful. His warm golden eyes were accented with long dark lashes; curled to natures perfection. Hot or not, he knew what he was, the blonde sensed it from the moment he set his eyes on him. "What do you want mutt?", Niall spat. "Here to have my scraps?" 

 

"I'm full actually," the werewolf said as he got up from the alley wall taking a few steps around the lifeless body on the floor, "sadly, I have to decline your generous hospitality." 

 

God he was annoying. "What do you want?" Niall inquired feeling a tad uneasy from the way those golden eyes seemed to study him. 

 

"Nothing really, just intrigued. I'm Zayn by the way." 

 

Niall snorted, "I don't remember asking." Somebody has quite the ego. 

 

Zayn chuckled, "you really did a number on him, not that he didn't deserve it though," he casted his gaze to the body laying on the floor before nudging the broken hand with his left shoe. "It's interesting because I saw him put that gun to your head and not once did you even try escaping." 

 

The blonde furrowed his eyebrows, "Why would I? He was never a threat." What was this guy trying to get at? 

 

"Well that's true, but I think it was much deeper than that." Zayn answered earning silence from the blonde. 

 

Seconds later Niall spoke, "Be careful, I'd hate for anything to happen to that pretty tongue of yours. Others like myself aren't so tolerant," he turned away before flying up into the night sky unknowingly leaving behind a smiling werewolf.


	2. Vampirism

It is unknown how the two species began; some say that we came into existence just like how the humans evolved into what they are now. Truth is, no one really knows how many vampires or werewolves are roaming the planet today, many of us before had tried to set up systems to govern the species, but they were often short lived and ineffective to the growing numbers. 

 

Niall was part of a lower coven that inhabited an abandoned subway station in the older part of the city; it wasn't much of them just about fifteen vampires including the blonde. They were led by the oldest of their clan; Lucas. 

 

It had been two days since that night when Niall was ambushed by that disgusting gun wielding maniac yet the event that conspired after was what still repeated in his mind. The blonde has been around his share of werewolves, but it was always connected to clan meetings and business. Niall couldn't really pin point the feeling behind the werewolf who approached him in the alley, despite what others would say the blue eyed teen knew it was different. 

 

"Niall what do you think about that?" Someone asked, breaking the blonde from his private thoughts. 

 

Niall blinked and saw Lucas looking at him curiously, the loud music from the club that he usually drowned out also came back. "Sorry.." He said sheepishly, "what did you say?" 

 

"Michael was just informing me that our food source was beginning to dwindle so he asked if you'd like to go with him to Lincoln General sometime during the weekend to retrieve some more blood," Lucas paused, "Do you feel comfortable enough to do it?" he asked calmly. 

 

Niall nodded his head without a second thought, "sounds okay to me, yeah ill do it." The blonde was pretty much like a little brother to the coven leader so he always tried his best to keep him out of harms way. Of course it was probably a natural instinct, after all Niall was the youngest of their clan. 

 

"So it's settled then, I'll get Nicky to handle the tech stuff just in case." Michael chimed popping the cap off his beer bottle. That was that. 

 

The club was more of a non-human establishment, unless someone of the supernatural world took you there, which pretty much meant two things; they liked you or you were going to be dead in a few hours. Niall mostly witnessed the latter of those options, it's sad really, but it is what it is. "I'm gonna go get a drink, anybody want anything?" the pale skinned teen asked as he got up from his chair. He got a murmur of no's and such which relieved him to be honest. The blonde weaved around the other club attendees ignoring the vampires currently feeding on a human on one of the sofas and the loud banter coming from the television screens across the bar wall. "Um water please?" Niall asked politely giving a smile to the bartender who nodded and slid a water bottle to him. "Thanks," he tipped his head before opening it and taking in the cool refreshment. 

 

Frankly, he didn't want to be here. Niall really felt bad for smiling and pretending to enjoy tonight, but his mind wasn't in it at the moment. The blonde puffed his cheeks as he threw the empty plastic bottle in the trash letting a sigh out shortly afterwards in his sad attempt to entertain himself. What the fuck was going on with him??! 

 

//-//-//-// 

 

The cold wind bit at his face causing him pull his sweater hood closer instinctually. That's what made Niall different though, for an unknown reason he still felt the affects of the elements outside; not to the very same extent when he was human, but enough for him to react to it. He still remembers when Lucas had spoken to him about Niall's vampirism, the elder did tell the blonde that his case was unique, but not unheard of. It never really caused a commotion either, the clan was his family beyond everything. 

 

He stood crouched on the edge of an apartment building watching pedestrians hurry along the streets bundled in jackets and such in attempts to combat the chilly fall evening. There seemed to be an abundance of activity tonight, Niall guessed it was early excitement for Halloween this weekend. He stayed there gazing as small children scurried away with their parents, some even talking excitedly about trick or treating.

 

His attention was soon diverted to a woman screaming a few blocks away. The blonde quickly took off running in the direction of the noise jumping across each gap separating the neighboring buildings skillfully enjoying the rush of it all. He landed on his last roof with a light thump hurrying as he now heard two more voices speaking underneath the woman's desperate wales for help. 

 

" I said shut up cunt!!" One of the men yelled raising his arm as if to hit her causing the scream to turn into a painful whimper. She was being held with a knife to her throat by what Niall was guessing to be his accomplice. The man began cupping the woman's exposed breasts discarding her bra aside to the moist dirty concrete of the parking lot with no regards to the cold air. 

 

The scene caused Niall's blood to boil as he leapt from his perch onto the ground below landing gracefully, unharmed. With unnatural speed he grabbed the shoulder of the man sexual abusing her and flung the bastard into the car beside them causing him to skid across the hood and fall to the ground of the opposite side. "Run!!" He shouted to the crying woman who broke free from the knife wielder's grasp and ran to the elevator doors just ten feet away. Niall focused his cold piercing gaze to the man in front of him wasting little time in grabbing his shirt as he flew them into the air above. 

 

The man screamed in terror as they stayed floating thirty feet overhead, "help me!!! Fuck!! Fu-" only to be silenced as the blonde sank his teeth into his throat viciously, sending squirts of blood onto Niall's pale skin as he continued to rip into the man's throat. 

 

The lingering man on the ground began stirring back into consciousness, automatically reaching his hand back to feel the throbbing lump on the back of his head. What happened? He vaguely remembers being thrown, but that's it. His feet are shaking with uneasiness so he grabs onto the car mirror for support as he gets up looking for Frederick. "Freddie?" He whispers limping around the car to where they were before. Nothing. Suddenly, warm drops of liquid hit his cheek begging him to reach out and touch his skin. He brings back his hand squinting in the horrible light to see a dark crimson color and in that moment the hairs on the back of his neck pricked sensing something behind him. 

 

"Yeah I'll be home in a few, I'm barely walking to the car. See you when I get back. Love you," a curly haired woman replied affectionately before hanging up the call on her cell. She had done some last minute Halloween shopping for the party this weekend and was happy they had what she wanted. The clicking of her heels came to a stop when a loud crashing noise erupted from behind, resulting in a car alarm to go off. Cautiously, she turned around, eyes gaping at what she saw.

 

A man twisted and bloody lay dead on the shattered windshield of an SUV. 

 

-//-//-//-//

 

The scents of green apple wafted about as Niall, skin flushed from his shower dried his hair. He yawned softly, pausing his activity to cover his mouth before continuing on. His phone vibrated annoyingly among the bed sheets probably signaling sunrise in a few minutes. No worries though, he was safely tucked away from the sun's blistering rays here in his bed eighty feet below the surface. He finished soon enough throwing the towel to the side before cuddling into his blankets and drifting off to sleep.


	3. Sleep Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the chapter's title is from a song that appears at the end of this chapter. It's called Sleep Walk by Santo & Johnny. A very nice tune from the 50s (:

~~~~

"Shh.. Shh. It's okay, everything's alright," the nurse spoke softly as she bended down close to Niall after taking the needle out, "we're going to make everything better." 

~~~~

Niall woke up immediately, trembling and scared: his vision clouded with moisture. It was just a nightmare. He hastily wiped away the tears in his eyes while looking around to make sure his theatrics didn't wake anyone. Thankfully everyone seemed pretty quiet, it would of been embarrassing nonetheless. His pale fingers grasped for his phone and unlocked it engulfing Niall's pale skin in bright light. Three'o clock it read. 

 

As quietly as possible he slipped out of his blankets onto the carpet and out towards the common room. The whole structure was at peace except for the low hum of a traveling subway train that was heard beyond the solid concrete walls north of him. 

 

Sometimes it was hard to remember that they lived in a subway station, well an abandoned one nonetheless. Niall was barely a newborn when they had put the finishing touches of its remodel so he never actually got to see what it looked like before. He knew it was once the major track center of the city, but it closed down after a dangerous amount of the ceiling collapsed during an earthquake during the early 50s. Instead of repairing the damage, the city council decided to create a new system of tunnels and move on from their once beloved station. 

 

To his surprise, Lucas was awake as well. The blonde wondered across the common room towards the kitchen, his sock coated feet softly padded on the tiled floor as he made his way into the lighted room. 

 

"Shit... I didn't wake you did I?" Lucas asked when he saw the blonde come into the kitchen. "I'm sorry if I did." The brunette said offering a small apologetic smile. 

 

Niall shook his head, "no it's alright, I woke up on my own." 

 

"At this time of day?" Lucas asked raising an eyebrow. Everyone knew how much the pale skinned teen loved to sleep. 

 

"Yeah.." Niall replied reaching up to rub the back of his neck, "I think I'm just a bit excited for this weekend." He lied. 

 

Lucas knew the teen was lying, but he chose to smile at the blonde's awkwardness instead of asking questions; if it was serious matter, Niall would tell him. "Ni you know, if the whole blood pickup thing is too much for you..." 

 

"No.. It's not that. I think it's just that I've never handled official coven matters before and I'm getting all anxious about it. " Niall said, backing up his lie with more bullshit. Lucas gazed at him a bit before finally easing up and ruffling the teen's hair much to Niall's dismay. 

 

"Alright, just making sure," he teased. "Do you want something to drink? I was just warming up some coffee. " Lucas asked as he got up to check the beverage machine. 

 

"Um, I'll have some water." Niall sat in one of the stools lined along the granite counter island. A few moments later a glass was slid in his direction. "Thank you." He said before pausing to take a sip. "So.. What woke you?" The blonde questioned curiously. 

 

Lucas let out a breathy groan as he stirred some creamer into his coffee, "well.. its complicated." 

 

That piped up Niall's interest right away, "woah, what happened?" To be honest the blonde exaggerated his interest just to keep Lucas from asking anymore questions. 

 

"I don't want to worry you." Lucas said as turned to lean on the main counter edge with his mug. 

 

How coincidental. "You won't," Niall replied while shifting to sit properly on the stool, "trust me." 

 

Lucas lazily smiled at the teen's reassurance, "okay." The brunette said before cupping the warm mug with both hands and taking a cautious sip; even though it was his favorite brew. His youthful green eyes grew content when that familiar taste touched his tongue. "There might be some unnecessary tension between the werewolves and vampires... well more so than there already is." He spoke after putting down his mug. 

 

Great another bar fight. "Why?" Niall asked. 

 

"Two werewolves were found murdered last night." 

 

Niall almost choked on the air he was breathing. "What?" Fuck.Fuck.Fuck.

 

"Yeah two of them were found dead this morning. I was notified by the Alpha of the Crescent pack just and hour and a half ago." 

 

The blonde is sure that those two guys weren't werewolves, why else wouldn't they have fought back when he killed them. Besides, it's not like they were innocent. The two were sexually abusing a woman and he's sure they were planning to rape her. "Um.. Do they know who did it?" 

 

Lucas shook his head, " no, but the thing is... " He paused before continuing, "They were killed by wolfsbane bullets." Unknown to him was the relief those words brought to the blonde since that meant it couldn't have been him. "both were found with multiple gun shot wounds, so whoever did it knew they were werewolves which leads us to this dilemma. It was either a vampire or a mortal who knew a little too much than they should of." 

 

"I can't think what's worse of the two. I mean.. the werewolves just might start attacking us out of anger now." Niall admitted softly as multiple scenarios of those conclusions came to mind. 

 

Lucas rubbed his temples, "Im hoping it doesn't come to that, but I'm afraid the wolves have always had a biased judgement when it came to vampires." It's true. There's always been a rivalry between them. Hopefully they would be able to peacefully find a solution to this. 

 

//-//-//-// 

 

"So.. Why am I going again?" Niall asked while looking at the passing lights of the city from the car. 

 

"Because it will show how important this situation is to us as it is to them and this will give you a better insight to those outside of our coven." Lucas explained as he stopped to let a woman and her child cross the street. She waved to thank them before taking her child's hand and walking off. Lucas took a left onto the freeway ramp and soon they were heading out towards the outskirts of the city. 

 

The Crescent pack had ended up arranging a private meeting with Lucas in light of the recent events and the brunette thought it would be a good idea to expose the younger vampire to the other side of the supernatural social circle. The elder wanted the blonde to know that werewolves weren't their enemies; the two species were able to coexist peacefully as long as both sides cooperated. 

 

Niall gently nodded his along to a catchy synth pop song as they sped along the half empty freeway. It was abnormally calm. They soon changed lanes and took the exit off toward the Santa Carla preserve which was privately owned by the Crescent pack. Which isn't surprising since they are one of the oldest packs within the area. 

 

The small road curved into the trees blocking out all light except for the pale dim moonlight; not that they needed it. They drove for about another mile before pulling into a pathway that led to a looming silver gate. Niall noticed a camera perched on one of the walls just to the left of them and he might of stared at it a little longer than necessary. 

 

Just seconds later the metallic sounds of the gate came as it slowly opened revealing a gravel driveway leading further into the preserve. 

 

"Wow, it's very.. Clean out here," Niall said after putting his window down as they drove up the path. The air was filled with the scent of earth and every other natural thing that you'd find in a forest. Even though he loved the city it was nice to be away from the thick smog of Santa Carla. 

 

"Yes, I can imagine why the Crescents continue to live here. No annoying cars or zooming subway trains. Just you and the peace of nature." Lucas replied. 

 

The brush started to thin as they approached a clearing within the preserve. Within seconds a fairly large white three story house came into view. Niall could see that the first floor had the most activity since almost all of the windows were emitting light. The porch was huge with four pillars spread throughout the center supporting the front structure of the house. There was obviously another part of the home since the path wrapped around the house and went towards the back. 

 

"Are you nervous?" Lucas asked as they pulled up by the steps. 

 

"No, why?" 

 

"It's just that your heart sped up." Lucas said casually. 

 

Niall released his seat eat with a click before getting out of the car "oh.. Yeah it's just the house is so big." 

 

Lucas looked back up to the house and then to Niall, "they're a pretty big family, I guess space is needed for privacy... With the super hearing and all." He smiled. 

 

Oh. Ohhhhh. Niall chuckled as he shook his head. Suddenly the rustling of leaves caused him to turn his head towards the tree line on the right side of the house; there was someone out there. 

 

"Relax." Lucas spoke, "it's probably one of theirs patrolling the grounds." 

 

The blonde nodded and followed the older vampire up the porch steps. By the time they reached the door it was obvious the people inside were waiting for them. A little girl's voice clearly rang out from inside, 'that's them, they're here,' followed by a loud 'shhh!' which made Niall laugh. There was clearly no point in ringing the door bell, but that didn't stop Lucas from doing so. 

 

The door opened revealing a tall dark haired man in a casual v-neck and jeans attire. "Oh look who it is." He said teasingly before breaking out into a smile and stepping forward to hug the older vampire, "Lucas, man, how've you been?" 

 

Well.. Niall was not expecting that. 

 

"I've been doing alright and you?longtime no see," the brunette laughed patting the werewolf on the back. 

 

The whole thing was very bro-ish. Niall's never seen this side of Lucas. 

 

Lucas stepped back turning back towards the blonde, "Niall this is Aiden," he said tipping his head to the wolf. "Surprisingly he's the alpha of the pack." 

 

The blonde chuckled cautiously, "Hi, it's nice to meet you." He greeted shaking the other mans hand. 

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," Aiden beamed. "I've known Lucas here for a very long time, you see I promised I'd help take care of him after his age started to affect his walking," he said while mimicking an old person with a cane causing Lucas to roll his eyes. 

 

-//-//-//-// 

 

The house's atmosphere was warm and cozy, it felt like how a family would be. 

 

Statically the chances should of been small, but obviously the universe hated Niall. You see, the blonde was following Lucas and Aiden when he saw HIM enter the hall. Obviously it was too late for Niall to turn back and wait in the car. 

 

The familiar figure stopped as he privately exchanged words with the alpha, "My mother just took the kids upstairs to watch a movie, that should give you some peace for a bit." The golden eyed wolf lazily grinned taking a moment to slyly look at Niall. 

 

"Awe, tell her thank you for me." Aiden replied. 

 

God. Niall did not want to be here. 

 

"This is my nephew Zayn," the alpha said introducing him to the two vampires. 

 

Of course Lucas was the first one to reach for his hand. Niall merely gave a short smile. 

 

"Zayn why don't you show Niall around, he's going to be here for awhile." Aiden requested politely. 

 

Wait. What. 

 

Lucas turned around, "Don't worry, I'll be out in a bit, go ahead and keep yourself busy." 

 

Niall stared at him. Hopefully Lucas would notice how annoyed he was. One could only hope right? "Alright," he fake smiled before sighing and following Zayn down the hall. 

 

"So.." Zayn said once they were quite a distance away, "your boyfriend seems nice." 

 

Niall snorted. For reals? "Look," he said stopping to look at the raven haired werewolf, "I'm not here to play games." 

 

"Good, neither am I." Zayn tossed back meeting the shorter teen's gaze. 

 

The blonde stared back until he got bored and walked off leaving Zayn behind. 

 

"Are you really planning on navigating alone through a house that you've never been in?" Zayn asked the retreating vampire. 

 

"Yes, Im actually looking to buy." The blonde replied sarcastically. 

 

Zayn smiled enjoying the blonde's antics. "I actually wanted to ask you something." 

 

Niall took a deep breath as he chose to turn around and listen. 

 

"Some of us were planning on chilling by the fire pit outside, I was wondering if you'd like to join us?" He definitely was on full charm. "Come on, I promise I will be behave." 

 

The blonde took a minute to think about it before responding a few seconds later, "alright, but I swear I'll gauge your eyes out if you annoy me again." 

 

-//-//-//-//

 

They ended up going out the back through the slide glass doors where a couple of Zayn's pack members were already gathered around a fire. 

 

"Look who finally decided to join us." An auburn haired boy with a messy fringe called out as the two boys made their way across the short distance of grass. 

 

Zayn rolled his eyes, "yeah, yeahhh." 

 

"Who's this?" One of the others asked looking at Niall. 

 

"This is Niall, he's part of Lucas's coven." Zayn clarified as he offered a chair to the blonde before taking the seat next to him. "Niall this is Liam, Harry and Louis." 

 

All three of them offered their own greetings which the blonde returned. 

 

"I'm guessing the murders are a lot more serious then if you're here." Liam said as he stared into the fire. 

 

"Yeah I concluded that when the other pack alphas arrived this afternoon." The cerulean eyed teen replied shifting to lean into Harry's side, smiling when the taller lad brought him closer with his arm. "I actually heard one of them saying it was vampires." He said turning to the other boys. 

 

The blonde didn't even bother looking up, instead he chose to stare at his fingers that were resting on his knees. The last thing Niall wanted to do was say something to further agitate the growing tension between their species. 

 

Zayn wanted to punch Louis for being so inconsiderate, but he couldn't blame him; his pack member was known for his unfiltered mouth. This was normal. Still though, it didn't mean that it wasn't a rude thing to say because it definitely was. "We don't know that," he disagreed before snapping a stick in half and chucking it into the fire. "For all we know, it could of been werewolves from another pack. Anyways, it is common knowledge that the Woodland pack have made handfuls of enemies over the years." 

 

"Ain't that the truth," Liam chimed in trying to ease the sudden seriousness that had trickled into their small gathering. Harry must of got the hint because the curly haired boy began to offer marshmallows to a quiet Niall, which the blonde took shyly after thanking him. 

 

Zayn chose to play music on pandora to help them settle in a bit more comfortably. The background music played softly underneath the pops and cracks of the fire like a small soundtrack to their night out. 

 

"So, Niall correct me if I'm wrong, but I was led to believe vampires couldn't consume regular food." Liam spoke as he curiously watched the blonde roast a marshmallow. 

 

"Oh your right, I'm merely cooking this for fun." Niall replied giving the brunette a half smile. 

 

Liam immediately felt bad, "oh.. I'm sorry." He got confused when Niall ended up laughing at his apology. 

 

"I'm bluffing," the blue eyed teen smiled. "As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood within my system, my body works pretty normally." The blonde explained. 

 

Liam sat up in his chair at that, "So you aren't.. " 

 

"Dead?" The blonde whispered playfully earning a chuckle from Harry and Zayn; even Louis couldn't help but smirk at his revelation. "Technically yes, but scientifically Im neither of the two. Instead I'm that gray space in between, suspended just beyond reality and fantasy." Niall said watching the flames of the fire dance around the burning wood. 

 

"Now that's some fucken lesson for the day." Louis stated earning a few laughs from all of them. 

 

An ad about washing detergent had just finished when the sounds of a soft drum set accompanied by pitchy plucked electric guitar melody and a strumming guitar entered the background immediately causing Niall to turn his attention to it. 

 

"Wow. This is an oldie." Harry responded first acknowledging the song's vintage nature. 

 

"Yeah.." Niall murmured. "I remember when they first started playing this on the radio. I had just turned 18." 

 

"What?! No way!" Harry exclaimed. 

 

Niall nodded his head, "It was a peaceful time; the war had ended, families were beginning to flourish again. It was a transitional period." He reminisced. "It was there that the change induced a fear among traditionalist, " He disclosed as memories that only he knew of invaded his thoughts. 

 

~December, 1959  
~~~~

"Please... don't do this..," the blonde whimpered painfully as hot tears streamed down his flushed cheeks. "It's love... It's just love.." he sobbed quietly trying to get the attention of the brown haired nurse who was currently administering a shot in his left arm. "Please..." He begged. 

 

"Shh.. Shh. It's okay, everything's alright," the nurse spoke softly as she bended down close to Niall after taking the needle out, "we're going to make everything better." 

 

"No!!!!" Niall yelled causing the nurse to step away from him as he started to go into a fit. 

 

Just three feet away, a man in a white lab coat continued to check things off on his charts seemingly unaffected by the blonde's antics. "Jimmy, tighten those restraints, I don't want him flopping around when when we start the procedure." 

 

"Yes sir," he nodded and approached the occupied stretcher doing his best to not make eye contact as he fastened the leather loops tighter. Jimmy saw the lingering bruises on the blonde's wrist, but he didn't say anything, instead he chose to discreetly wipe Niall's sweaty bangs from his face; it was probably to ease the guilt bubbling inside. 

 

Clearly the screaming and thrashing wasn't helping the situation, but it's not like Niall was going to let them break him. The whole fit was a poor distraction in his attempt to forget how scared he really was. 

 

The brunette nurse observed the main switch box making sure all the measurements were correct, "Doctor, the equipment is ready." She declared while taking a small semi thick wooden stick from the table. Goosebumps rose on her tanned skin from the light breeze that flickered in from outside, the brunette shivered slightly as she rubbed her hands across her arms. This stupid psychiatric wing was in desperate needs of remodeling, the whole thing was falling apart. 

 

"Good," the doctor nodded as he looked up from his clipboard. "Lets start at eight hundred milliamps and go from there." God he loved his job. 

 

The nurse's heels clicked as she walked across the room to Niall. "Just bite on this and you'll be okay," she said before placing the wooden object into the blonde's mouth and patting his arm when a muffled scream escaped from him. 

 

Niall was numb, his cheeks were dry since he couldn't produce anymore tears, the thudding in his head grew louder and louder as the doctor put the electrode head set onto his head. He could see the nurse's lips moving calmly yet there was no sound. 

 

The electric current finally came, spreading throughout his body as he convulsed and thrashed on the stretcher unable to control the muscles in his body. He gagged as his breaths became rapid and abnormal before being blinded by a bright white light that spread blocking his vision. 

~~~~


	4. Fangs

The sun was barely beginning to peak above the vast horizon sending varied palettes of reds and oranges into the fading violet sky. The air still held onto its early fall chill even as the rays of light engulfed the shadowy landscape. 

 

Of course, the low temperatures did not affect everyone. Zayn and Liam were already up and active enjoying an early run among the many trails within the preserve. 

"So..." Liam breathed, casually putting his hands above his head when they finally took a minute to rest, "Sophia and I were thinking about going to see a movie tonight, you in?" He asked. 

 

"I don't know.." Zayn replied unsurely as he leaned against a random tree. 

 

"Oh come on," the brunette encouraged, hitting the raven haired wolf's shoulder playfully, earning a laugh before he shoved back gently. 

 

"Fine, but I don't want to turn my head during the movie and see you  
two sucking face the entire time." 

 

"Oh god, that was only like one time." The puppy eyed boy said as his cheeks tinted a pinkish rose color. "Anyways, it's not like you were in need of attention. You practically had that one girl..- what was her name? Oh yeah, Perrie." He said, exaggerating the tone of his voice teasingly, "she was practically sitting in your lap by the time the movie ended." 

 

"Alright, good point." Zayn said, brushing his damp fringe from his forehead. 

 

"Whatever happened to her? Like...she just stopped coming over." 

 

Zayn shrugged his shoulders in response, "Dunno," he kicked at the mossy ground beneath him, "It didn't feel right anymore, so we made the decision to call it off."

 

Perrie was a Los Vanos werewolf; a pack that originated southeast of Santa Carla. Their relationship was short lived, lasting only three months. Surprisingly, both of them handled the break up maturely and agreed to go their separate ways as friends. 

 

Liam stood silent for a few seconds before speaking again, "Wow.. I'm sorry." 

 

"Nah, it's fine." Zayn responded while scratching his leg. It was obvious Liam wanted to ask questions. "We handled it pretty normally." He said reassuringly, meeting the older werewolf's gaze. 

 

"Alright... Sophia has this friend.." 

 

"Oh, shut up!" Zayn laughed before shoving Liam's shoulder. 

 

"I'm kidding." The brunette chuckled, "lets finish this trail yeah?" 

 

The dark haired wolf shot him a smile, "Try to keep up." 

 

-//-//-//-// 

 

Santa Carla was dark; a black abyss of towering metallic structures. 

Niall stood along the shadowed sidewalk, calm and almost somber like as air flowed softly through his hair. The silence was strange especially since he was practically in the heart of the city. The vampire couldn't even hear the buzz of the cheap lamppost that was flickering just above him. 

 

His eyes squinted when a bright light engulfed his vision causing him to go blind. The blue eyed teen raised a hand to shield himself, only then did his gaze finally readjust. This was no artificial light, it was the Sun. Instantly, he covered his body with his arms in an attempt to possibly avoid lethal damage to his heart. He waited for the agonizing pain and the smell of scorched flesh, but it never came. 

 

Slowly the blonde's eye lids lifted as he peered at his arms to see them unharmed in the shimmering sunlight. The warmth spread along his pale skin causing him to relish in this long forgotten feeling. The spectrums of light were visible in the air if he looked closely, it was beautiful. 

 

"Niall." A voice called from behind. 

 

The blonde vampire turned only to be frozen in place at his finding. A grotesque form stood a foot away from him, its skin was burned and scarred with dead white eyes. It grabbed his arm causing him to let out a piercing scream as fire engulfed his body. 

 

~\

 

Pale eyelids lift, revealing frightened blue eyes, the color almost mirroring an ocean just after a storm. The breaths of the teen are sudden and alert, heavy and deep with mere seconds in between each exhale. It was just a dream. The blonde lays there for a minute as he catches his breath doing his best to ignore the feeling of his heart in his throat. 

 

He wipes at his forehead to discover an accumulation of cold sweat, yuck. Tiredly he swings his feet to the ground slightly clenching his toes when he touches the cold carpet. He enters the bathroom switching on the bright fluorescent lights that occupy the space above the mirror. The blonde sees how sickly his complexion looks, it's far cry from his usual vampiric paleness. Niall traces a finger along the sunken circle under his eye as his already fragile state of mind plummets even more. What the fuck is going on with him? Why is he being plagued with such nightmares? 

 

He decides to take an hour long shower to clear his head. 

 

-//-//-//-// 

 

The movie had ended up being pretty entertaining, not quite groundbreaking, but fun nonetheless. By the time they had gotten out, night had fallen amongst the city. The mall was beginning to fill up with people as everyone began to get off work. Most of them were in the Halloween Horror store looking for last minute costumes. 

 

"The things these people don't know." Zayn said, rolling his eyes when a group of teenagers giggled as one of their friends tried on a werewolf mask and let out a stereotypical howl. "Imagine what would happen if they knew the truth, they'd probably shit themselves." 

 

"Now, be nice." Liam replied, reaching for a packaged costume on the rack, "They're just having a bit of fun." 

 

The raven haired wolf shot the brunette a toothy smile, "I'm guessing your dressing up?" 

 

"Of course," he grinned, waving the costume in Zayn's face enthusiastically. "Which one do you think is better? Original vintage or The Dark Knight?" Liam asked showing both Batman versions. He ended up glaring at Zayn when all he got was a uninterested shoulder raise. "You know," the puppy eyed wolf said reading the accessory info on the back of the packaging, "Halloween isn't as lame as you think." 

 

Zayn knew Liam had said some other things after that, but he ignored them when he spotted a familiar blonde walking past the windows of the shop. He couldn't help but notice a tiredness that seemed to be coming off of the vampire, his posture wasn't as alert and confident like before, the teen's steps were heavy and lazy. Nonetheless, Zayn still thought of him as one of the most attractive vampires he's ever come across. "I'll meet you and Sophia at the food court, Im gonna look around." He said, casting his head back at Liam before maneuvering through the packed store. 

 

The werewolf made his way out of the Halloween store slowly, making sure to let the blonde set a good amount of space between them. He watched from behind as the vampire stopped hesitantly in front of the mall's psychic shop. The blue eyed teen stood there looking at the items advertised in the front windows. 

 

Carefully, Zayn snuck up behind him finally seeing that the blonde was admiring the various DreamCatchers that hung in the lit up space. "Having trouble sleeping?" He asked, surprising Niall. 

 

The vampire stiffened, almost petrified that he had been caught off guard. He didn't even have to turn to know who it was. Dick. "Yeah.. Something like that." He responded, truthfully before turning around to face those golden hazel eyes. Niall would be lying to himself if he didn't think of Zayn as handsome. Werewolf or not, his heart fluttered at the sight of him. "You smell like overpriced popcorn." The blonde deadpanned. 

 

Zayn chuckled, "I just got out of the cineplex a little while ago, Liam wanted to see a movie." 

 

"How fun." He replied, casually in a soft tone. 

 

"It was alright, the place was crawling with whiny teenagers." Zayn said, playing it off coolly. To be quite honest, he was somewhat enamored of Niall's presence. Everything just felt as it should be, even the blonde's precious ocean blue orbs were enough to draw something out of him. 

 

Niall lips curved upwards forming a half smile, "Isn't it always?." He couldn't help, but notice how long the werewolf's eyelashes were. Thick and strong as they curled at the ends above his high cheekbones. A few seconds passed as he continued to stare at the attractive wolf's features until a hushed giggle from his right broke his trance. 

 

Niall saw two girls sitting on one of the benches in the middle of the walkway, apparently they were amused by how close Zayn and him were standing in front of each other. He immediately blushed at the thought of them being intimate. 

 

Being the egotistical bastard that he was, Zayn decided to send a wink in their direction causing the girls to look away and laugh to themselves. His phone chose to ring at that moment. The werewolf gave Niall a grin before answering Liam's call," yeah?" He asked, turning away to check the walkway. 

 

"We're done shopping, Sophia wants to check out the new Chinese place they put in." 

 

"Okay, I'll be right there." Zayn responded, hanging up. "So.." He started, turning back towards the blonde. To his utter disappointment, Niall was no longer there. 

 

-//-//-//-// 

 

Loud music blasted throughout the dimly lit environment, a practice that gave its supernatural customers the luxury of private conversation . The dance floor was packed with bodies swaying mindlessly to the heavy beat lost among the erratic patterns of strobe lights. The blue eyed teen had come here after sneakingly slipping away from Zayn at the mall an hour ago. 

 

To a newbie, tonight would seem as mundane as any other night, but a common visitor would see that there was a strange tension in the air. The murders had casted a sort of unease throughout the vampire clans since no one knew who had committed them. Truth is, they weren't particularly thrilled to find out that some werewolves were already accusing them of the crime. To make matters worse, there were already rumors of were werewolves out there wanting revenge. 

 

The blonde ended up leaving out the back exit after getting annoyed by the aggressive music within the club. He was pretty quiet slipping through the door so it wasn't surprising that the person talking on the phone never heard him enter the alley. Niall would of left the person alone too if it wasn't for the conversation that he heard. 

 

"...there's some talk that the Crescents had a meeting last night concerning the murders." 

 

Now that, made the blonde crouch behind the dumpster in the alley immediately. Carefully, he peaked around to see who was talking only to be amazed that it was Matt, one of the bartenders from the club. The purple colorer haired vampire was facing the opposite direction towards the alley opening oblivious to the Niall's presence. 

 

"Yeah I know... I did what you wanted though, she'll notify us when they arrive." He said. "okay.. I'm on break actually. I'll meet you there after I get off work.... Yes I'll be careful. See you in an hour. Bye." 

 

The blonde immediately rose up opening the door and slamming it loudly as he pretended to barely slip out, "fucking blood sluts." He said shaking his head. The bartender ignored him as he passed by, probably thinking the blonde was just another grumpy drunk that had gotten his fill for the night. 

 

A minute later Niall heard the bartender wander back and open and club door. The vampire dropped his drunken act once he heard the slam of the metal door. His first instinct should have been to call Lucas immediately, but the blonde wanted to first see who the bartender was meeting. The whole thing was off, why would someone want to know the daily activities of a werewolf pack? Especially now. 

 

The blonde chose to linger around and see where Matt would go. 

 

//-//-//-// 

 

It was around one am when Niall saw Matt exit the club again. The blue eyed teen watched from the roof of the building across the street as the bartender made his way down the cracked sidewalk. Stealthily, the blonde creeped along the edge of the roof following his target. 

 

Matt continued to walk further down the block only crossing the street into an alley when he made sure no one was tailing him. Obviously, he wasn't a very good vampire. 

 

Niall leaped carefully across the gap between the buildings to get on the left side of the purple haired vampire as he walked further into the shadows of the alley. The blonde was so caught up in the moment that he jumped up in fear when his phone started vibrating. It caused him to frantically dig into his jean's pocket to silence it. Lucas's name flashed across the screen as he quickly swiped left to reject the call. He automatically sat down and leaned against the inclined chimney doing his best to keep quiet just in case Matt had heard something. It wouldn't be a surprise, Niall's heart was running a marathon at the moment. He peeked out from above and felt relief when an unalarmed Matt continued to turn a corner. 

 

The teenage vampire was about to head in that direction until he heard the steps of someone else entering the alley entrance. There walking, was no other than Zayn. Of course. 

 

Niall let out a frustrated huff before leaping down the building and gliding toward the nosy werewolf. "Are you out of your fucking mind?!" He hissed, landing a few feet in front of him. "What are you doing here!??" 

 

"Following you, duh." Zayn replied, smartly. 

 

Niall did his best to not punch him right there and then. "I can see that." He whispered in an annoyed timbre. "Look, now is not the time for this, I'm..." 

 

"Stalking someone else at the moment?" Zayn said, cutting Niall off. 

 

"Yeah.. -What? No, I'm investigating." The blonde stuttered as the werewolf continued to analyze him with his strikingly pretty eyes. Huh.

 

A piercing scream caused both boys to shut up and look down the shadowed alley. 

 

"Well, I'm going to see what that was. Go ahead and continue blushing if you want," Zayn said, winking before taking off, leaving a speechless Niall behind. 

 

The pale vampire took a breath to compose himself until he too ran off. 

 

The blonde caught up to the werewolf within seconds as they both turned corner. 

 

Just as Niall began to walk forward Zayn blocked his path with an arm, "Wait," he said, meeting the blonde's confused expression. "It might not be safe." 

 

This caused the vampire to furrow his brows. "I'm sorryyy," Niall mocked, exaggerating the 'y'. "I don't think you have jurisdiction to give me orders," he said while ducking under Zayn's arm. 

 

The werewolf sighed in frustration before following the blonde. 

 

"He's gone..." Niall said quietly, scanning the whole alleyway. 

 

"Who?" 

 

"The vampire I was trailing," Niall replied, taking a few steps to the left when something on the ground by a system of fire escape ladders caught his attention. He crouched down observing a series of claw marks etched that were etched into the gritty concrete. The blonde was about to touch them when he sensed sudden movement above him. It happened so quickly that Niall didn't even have time to look before he was thrown across the alley into the opposite wall. Niall's head hit the brick building hard causing him to see white specks of light. Through blurred vision he saw his assailant take a defensive form when a powerful roar echoed throughout the alley. 

 

Zayn charged full speed at the purple haired vampire, his irises flashing a deep golden color as he swiped at the bloodsuckers torso with his elongated werewolf claws. The vampire caught his arm before it made impact causing Zayn to grab onto Matt's shoulder and climb up and deliver a kick to the vampire's face as he did a back flip. 

 

Matt veered backwards almost falling down hissing at the werewolf, "You fucken mutt!" He said, spitting blood out before wiping his mouth. "I'm going to enjoy killing you and your stupid whore," the purple haired vampire sneered, looking at him then at Niall. 

 

"Say that again and I'll rip your throat out, " Zayn responded, confidently standing in front of the dazed blonde. 

 

Matt snorted at that, taking flight as he lunged at the werewolf with blunt force. The werewolf moved swiftly, dodging the vampire. 

 

It was about a minute later when Niall had finally gotten up. With nothing, but adrenaline to help him, he forced himself off the dirty concrete and quickly flew to aid Zayn. He landed right on Matt's back causing the purple haired vampire to lose focus as he psychotically tried reaching for the blonde. 

 

The werewolf took advantage of this and sliced through Matt's side earning a cry of pain from the vampire as his ripped shirt started to soak with blood. Niall barred his fangs as he took ahold of Matt's purple locks, pulling his head back giving Zayn a clear shot at his throat. The werewolf reached out piercing through the bartenders flesh with his bloody claws, only pulling back when he felt the vampire's vocal cords.

 

The bartender dropped to his knees choking on his own blood as the dark liquid gushed from the gaping hole in his throat. Within moments his struggling lessened until they stopped all together. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was the beginning, I hope you enjoyed it. I kind of imagined the vampires in here to have two incisors and two elongated fangs; pretty much like the ones in the movie "Queen of the Damned." Thank you again for reading, I'm already working on the last part of chapter 2!


End file.
